The Gear That Keeps Turning
by The Twin Wraiths
Summary: It all went to hell, everyone I knew is dead, but i'm not alone, I will survive, I'll save this world if I can, I'll protect these girls. and I will forge a new life in a strange world, protecting humanity like us gears always have.
1. Out of the Frying Pan

**Hey guys...OK so I know some of you might be expecting that other crossover I promised, but I need to brush up on lore and watch some episodes of the respective thingies before I can do that, rather silly I know, but when I had fall break last week my nephew came over and I kept watch over him most of the time, which is why i'm going to make this, you may be asking why, it's because we played GOW together and it gave me a crossover idea, so this will be a thing i'll do for a bit, y'all ok with that?**

 **But yeah, you might find some of this similar to another GOWxRWBY called Remnants of a gold gear (AND if you have not read that go do it you guys, it's is a incredible story, oh and a warning if you read it, be braced for some of the most sarcastic and funny shit along with some serious things happening along with gratuitous violence.)**

 **So yeah, this will be another story I know, but bear with me I needed a break from precise thought, here with GOW it's more fun n' games, but that don't mean stuff can't or won't get serious.**

 **BUT. I'm hyped so it begins NOW!**

His name was Goff "Lucky" Ognen, he was of course a gear, and he was fucked, everything had gone fine, his team along with two other teams were sent to a abandoned factory in so-called deserted territory to make sure it was abandoned, but they had found much more than they bargained for in the form of a very large collection of Locusts which mostly consisted of Theron Guards, his team of four now consisted of him and his friend, private Johnson "Joan" Rigger, he himself held the rank of corporal, which he held over Joan constantly like a joke, but jokes weren't on there minds, what was is the fact that the Theron's apparently had a small kind of reactor they were defending, and when they got wind there was a breech in their defense by the gears they set it to explode, while the other teams had made it out safely, they had been ambushed, and the other members of the team, sergeant Becker and lieutenant Cavor, were killed, Cavor died when he got shot in the side of the head with a Torque Bow which promptly caused his head to explode all over Goff's helmet and Johnson face and they had almost made it out of the rabbit hole with the sarge, but the Theron's shot their Torque Bows into the roof of the factory causing rubble to crush Becker, and as Johnson and Goff made it out and started running towards the King Ravens, one of the Theron's pulled out a Boltok and shot the pilot in the head, the two of them jumped into the King Raven as the other teams provided covering fire from their Raven's mini guns.

Goff Jumped into the cockpit, moving the pilots body out of the way while Johnson took control of their mini gun and fired at the Locusts, Goff took off his helmet and put on the pilots blood covered headset and made contact with the other King Ravens. "The pilots dead, how the hell do I fly this thing? I can't even get it to start."

He heard one of the pilots over the headset. "Ok gear head you're just gonna have to get it started and try to fly out of here, that reactors about to blow and we don't have time to give you the run by, just find the ignition, turn the damn thing on and fly out of here, but we have to get out of here now, were have to take off." Goff found the ignition and fumbled with it, managing to start up the chopper and started to get it off the ground, the other Ravens had already taken off so he was about 40 feet behind, and as he though they were in the clear the reactor exploded a ball of fire that was quickly overtaken by a large pulse like wave, the other Ravens were far enough away, but all the other teams heard Goff and Johnson scream as the pulse engulfed them before receding, the entire area looked scorched and as if the ground was tainted before it got out of sight range.

* * *

As the wave engulfed them they waited for the end, they spent a short amount of time being surrounded by nothingness, before they were almost knocked out by the G-force of popping out of whatever weird place they were in into a clear blue sky greeted by tall trees which was rather peaceful compared to the destroyed urban territory they were in a little bit ago, but the peace was shattered when they started to lose control as they lost altitude.

Goff and Johnson stared at each other for a second with blank faces before they hugged each other screaming at the closely approaching ground, they hit the ground and Goff saw Johnson get flung back as he got thrown out of the window and hit a tree and his world went black.

* * *

Ozpin was sitting at his desk in his office drinking his coffee as he usually did, it was 5 o' clock and only the faintest hints of light were showing, but he averted his eyes from the latest report from Qrow when he saw something on fire in the _sky._

He nearly spat out his coffee as he saw the flaming object for what it was, a transport ship of sorts falling out of the sky due to massive structural damage, he watched as it's altitude dropped at an alarming rate before seeing it dissapear beneath the trees, he didn't hear an explosion so he immediately called Glynda.

"What is it Ozpin, it's 5 in the morning." He heard his tired assistant groggily speak from the other side of his scroll.  
"Glynda, we have a problem." The seriousness in his voice shook her out of her stupor. "What is it headmaster?" Worry evident in her voice.

I've just seen a transport craft fall into the emerald forest while on fire, I need you at the docks, I'll make sure a bullhead is ready." He ended the call before she could respond, he immediately called one of his best pilots and told them to be at the docks and be ready.

 _Whoever they are I hope they survived the crash, and that they are friendly as well, we don't need anymore trouble than we already have._

* * *

Goff woke with a start, frantically turning his head from left to right before his eyes settled on the crashed King Raven, he got up as fast as he could as he rushed towards the wreckage with a knot in his stomach, he yelled for Johnson and was met with a weak yell back, he climbed into the wreckage only for his whole body to go cold when his eyes fell on Johnson.

First he thought he was seeing things, but there was Johnson,helmet gone and a massive piece of metal through his chest.

"OH SHIT JOHNSON, HOLD ON BUDDY!" Goff threw chunks of burning metal to the side before getting to his knees frantically looking at the wound.  
"D-don't worry John, i'll get you out of here, you'll be fine j-just you wait, I can get you out of this, we've been through worse scrapes. Haven't we?" He was talking more to ease his own panic more than anything as he scanned the wreckage, finding a med kit and looking for a spot to grab the metal to pull it out of John's chest, he was about to try before his arm was grabbed, Goff stared down at his friend conflicted.

"G-Goff, stop it's...over for me, and we b-both know it." Johnson tried to breathe but broke into a coughing fit, spraying blood all over the front of Goff's helmet.  
He tried to protest. "No way John, i'm getting you out of here."  
"Maybe, but not alive." Johnson reached up and grabbed his old friend by the shoulder, staring into Goff's helmet before reaching up and removing his COG tags putting them into Goff's hand. "Please, Goff, try to survive alright, you're the last member of Final Echo, get someplace safe." He smirked. "And don't even think about leaving me here, i'll be waiting for ya with Sarge and the LT" His eyes slowly started to close as he pulled Goff in and gave the man who was his friend longer than either can remember one final embrace before he fell back a smile on his face as he stopped breathing and his features became still.

Goff couldn't remember the last time he cried, he just couldn't, he took off his helmet, he broke, and he cried and cried over the corpse of his friend, he didn't know how long he was there and he didn't really care he just sat their until he hear the sound of rotors in the distance, he wiped his face, put his helmet back on and picked his weapons up, he had what he considered a strange weapon for a Gear, it was a machete, no chainsaw-like blade or anything, just a normal machete along with a snub pistol, he would rather have a lancer or gnasher, he looked at Johnson's still form and grabbed his Boltok before finding a place to hold up until whoever was coming for him.

But he got out of the King Raven when he heard loud growling, and readied his weapons, he was a gear after all, he wasn't scared, and he sure as hell had no one left to stay alive for.

"I'm not sure if I'll survive the night Joan, do you think I can do it." He sat there in silence, waiting for an answer, he was answered by growls coming from the bushes around him as he readied his weapons.

* * *

As the Bullhead landed, Ozpin was inwardly worried even though he didn't show it, they couldn't land in the exact spot where the crash was because of the dense tress, but they exactly where to go thanks to the smoke coming from the crash, he and Glynda got off, he told the pilot to stay put and wait for them, they had been making good pace to the crash site before they heard gunshots coming from it's direction and started running to the crash site, and when they arrived they saw an armored man standing with his back to the flaming wreck of the transport, in front of him were many creatures of Grimm, in particular Beowolfs, which he was firing at with a pistol of strange design while hacking at them with a machete, they recovered from the surprising look of the man when they heard him yell at the creatures in a voice that was a mixture of anger and sadness.

"COME ON YOU BASTARDS, GIVE ME A FIGHT WORTH DYING FOR!" He charged into the middle of the Grimm pistol barrel blazing and machete swinging as the sudden shift from defense to offense took the Grimm by surprise as a few were killed by bullets and others cut down by the blade, slicing throats, blowing brains out, and gutting them where they stood, as they tried to get the edge on the wild soldier as he chopped and shot his way through them recklessly.

Glynda quickly acted, using her powers to throw the Grimm that were about to kill him away as he cleaved through them with a mad glee, soon nothing was left standing except the soldier, Glynda, and Ozpin.

* * *

Goff charged into the group of giant black wolves, normally he wouldn't do something so stupid and reckless, but he wasn't in his right mind, he was overcome by grief. but he noticed that he should have died multiple times in his wild shots and swinging, but they kept getting flung away from him, and hadn't noticed the two people just a few feet away until he had slaughtered the last one of those wolf things by stomping it's head into mush, he gave the newcomers a hard glare as he raised his pistol and aimed it at the old looking man in front of him, but switched to the blonde lady as she stepped forward pointed a...riding crop at him.

"Stay back or you're getting one placed right between the eyes lady." he kept his gun trained on her as the older looking man stepped forward.

"I assure you that there is no need for violence, we came here to see if there were any survivors from the crash." His voice was calm and serene despite the situation, but Goff wouldn't let his guard down.

"what makes you think I'll trust you when I don't know you?" he stared the man down. "I'm not just go with you, give me a reason."

"Food, clean water, a warm dry bed, and a shower." Goff stared at him for a second before slowly lowering his pistol.

The older gentleman stuck out his hand. "I am Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy." He motioned to the blonde woman to his right. "And this is Glynda Goodwitch, my assistant."

Goff stood still for a moment before holstering his snub and machete before reaching out to the man and giving Ozpin's hand a slightly crushing shake.  
"Corporal Goff Ognen."

Ozpin moved his fingers around after they were out of the crushing grip. He looked slightly surprised, and so did Glynda when he said he was "Corporal". "Then you'll come with us to the academy, the days about to begin and you should be able to sleep in relative peace."

"I'm not going anywhere, not without him." They watched as he turned on a dime before they could say anything and walked into the wreckage before coming out a minute later with the body of a young man who had a large hole in his chest. Glynda covered her mouth with one hand and Ozpin had a saddened expression on his face.

"Let's go." he sounded like he didn't care, but you could feel it, you could feel he was on the edge of breaking down, so neither of them pressed him as they walked back to the bullhead.

* * *

 **30 minutes later, Beacon Academy docks.**

They ride back had been tense and depressing, Ozpin and Glynda sat on one side while Goff and the body of his friend who he said was a fellow soldier by the name Johnson Rigger, Goff was staring at the body, they thought he was probably trying to control himself as they saw him shudder every once-in-a-while, but as they got off the bullhead a school doctor came out with a few assistants carrying a gurney, and Goff didn't object, he simply hefted Johnson's body onto the stretcher, he was too tired and it was visible as he swayed on his feet and almost fell over for a second. before he turned towards Ozpin. "Where can I get some sleep?" Ozpin noticed how it was around the time the students would have left for their first class of the day, early as it was, he had an idea of not only a decent room, but one occupied by a kind hearted group that could help this broken boy.

"I will put you in the dorm room of a team in our school called team RWBY they will surely not mind, I will have questions for you after you get some rest, for now Glynda will guide you to the dorm.

* * *

The trip to the room was uneventful and the mood was hung by a heavy silence, by the time they had made it to the dorms Goff could hardly stand, and when Glynda opened the dorm door he stumbled in before he found the nearest corner, slumped down and passed out, and as Glynda closed the door and Goff drifted into dreamland, he saw Becker, Johnson, and Cavar giving him wide, mirthful smiles as he slept soundly for the first time in years.

 **Jeez, I hope I did gud here, not entirely sure, but I 'spose i'll find out from you guys won't I?**

 **But for now guys I need sleep i'll see you all soon, don't any of you dare go hollow.**

 **I have an idea of a pairing already :D**

 **DarkWraith out PEACE.**


	2. And deep in into the fire

**Hello everyone, new chapter of this noice story right?**

 **I replied to two of you so It's only the Abyss Boi i need to write to here**

 **So, TheManThatWalkTheAbyss115: I'm TRIGGERED! But really, thanks for saying the story was great so far, I put a good deal of thought into it, I also didn't realize you were the guy who writes Gold Gear, so you know...I shit my pants when i did.**

 **But, this is offically Goff's first day in the new world, let's hope it goes well.**

Team RWBY had just finished their last class of the day and were heading back to their dorm room, it'd been a pretty sweet day, only one slightly ominous thing happened, Ozpin had sent them all a message on their scrolls that just said. "Make sure you four keep and open mind and don't be too hostile." It made them question just what he was talking about, but by now they had made it back to their dorm, Blake went in first but froze in the door way, turning to her team with a look of seriousness that has never been seen before. "Get your weapons ready and don't say a word." They didn't dare question her as they shut their mouths and pulled out each of their weapons, watching as Blake walked into their Dark dorm room with her the pistol part of Gambol Shroud, her weapon, pointed at a corner of the room.  
The other three activated their weapons and walked in quietly after her, Blake nodding towards the light switch, Yang flicking it and they were greeted by the sight of a bloody soldier sleeping in the corner of their dorm.

* * *

Goff sluggishly woke up as he got the dull flash of light hitting his eyes through his helmet's visors, he shook his head a little before shifting his gaze up to freeze on the spot, in front of him was four young women, all very pretty and pointing very dangerous looking weapons at him. one with black hair with red tips and strange silver eyes, wearing a nice looking black and red dress with a very nice red and black...he wasn't sure what it was called, with a waist cincher and a combat skirt with red and black boots with stockings, oh and lets not forget the massive fucking rifle she had pointed at him, she looked a little scared, shakily holding the weapon. Beside her was a _extremely_ pale girl with ice blue eyes and snow white hair, she had a small light blue jacket over a dress of the same color and as skirt that, let's just say, showed a lot of very nice leg, she had high heeled shoes and above all, was the very well decorated rapier that was pointed in the direction of his throat. to her left was a raven haired girl with goldish-amber eyes with purple eye shadow at the edges, her eyes were also very slanted, giving a cat like appearance, she had a white, almost skin tight shirt, with what looks like some failed attempt at making a jacket held by one button a little above her midriff, which was being shown by the way, very nice, and she had tight looking white shorts with zippers on the front of the thigh, they had back and purple stockings a little bit above where the shorts would have ended and they led down to cute black heeled boots, she was pointing a high caliber looking pistol at him, it also looked like it had a katana blade attached to it, and a freaking cleaver in her other hand. And on _her_ left was the last one, she had bright golden hair that went to her waist along with the slightly strange and contrasting Lilac eyes, she also wore a small brown jacket with a yellow tube top underneath, which help pronounce he very ample... _assets_ , the fact she also wore booty shorts and small boots helped complete the "Total fucking flirt" look. Oh and though over all he was happy to have the four girls in front of him, ya know, cause hormones, on the other hand, they all had dangerous weapons pointed at him, so yeah...fuck.

He tried to stand but as soon as he moved they tensed up, so he did the best thing that came to mind to avoid getting metaphysically fucked by these four, and slowly moved down and unholstered his snub pistol, holding his hand up as they tensed up, readying to defend themselves, he made sure his movements were as slow as possible as he grabbed it by the barrel and sat it on the studying table on his right, doing the same with his machete before he decided to speak.

"Hey, uh...can I stand up without getting shot now?" His helmet giving his voice a metallic tint, his sudden decision to speak seemed to somehow startle the youngest looking one, which was the one with silver eyes as the black haired one stepped forward, not lowering her weapon. "Why are you in our room?" He voice was definitely chilled, no doubt in his mind that she was not going to mess around with him, so he spoke his most blunt of truths.

"Ozpin said I could crash here for the night for R&R, does that clear things up?" His words seemed to shock the four, all of them instantly lowering their weapons before the black haired one apologized, changing her tune quickly. "I...I'm sorry. I was just thinking of my friends safety " Goff shook his head a little as he stood.

"It's already the past, and I can understand wanting to protect your friends." They all noticed how he paused after he said "friends" before he continued. "Just try not to kill me alright?" The four nodded their heads rapidly, causing him to chuckle before he stuck his hand out. "The name's Goff Ognen, pleasure to meet you." All things considered, he was pretty relaxed, especially for a Gear. His sudden friendly turn caught the four off guard, the silver eyed one being the first to recover, running up to shake his hand. "I'm Ruby Rose, nice to meet you!" She was absolutely adorable! He just couldn't resist as he ruffled her hair with his free hand, making her do a cute pout before walking away from the much taller man, but he also noticed when he did this that the yellow haired one tenses up slightly when he did this before she relaxed, realizing he wasn't hurting Ruby.

The Black haired one shook his hand next. "Blake Belladonna." Was all she said, not one for talk obviously, Goff gave her a nod before he turned to the white one, who gave a polite bow, which surprised the fuck out of him. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company." He did his best to do a little bow back, and he wasn't very good on old etiquette, which means he probably looked dumb, owning to how she got a slightly confused look before realizing what he was trying to do, gaining a small smile.

Then the blonde stepped forward, she was the tallest of the four as far as he could see, about a foot under him in height, but she seemed oddly intimidating for some reason, just like that Goodwitch lady. She reached out and gave his hand a slightly crushing shake. "The names Yang Xiaolong, but you can call me anything you want big boy." He fucking knew it, the dreaded flirt, and she was hot enough for it, but Goff totally wasn't staring at her tits through the helmet, what kind of respecting gentlema-...yep, he's starring at her airbags alright. Thankfully she couldn't notice, thank god for a helmet visors. He just shook his head a little as he pulled his hand away.

"So...you four know where i'm supposed to sleep now?" They shared a look between themselves before shaking their heads, but before anyone could make a suggestion, Ozpin opened the door as if on cue.

"You'll be staying in here Mr. Ognen." Everyone snapped their heads towards Ozpin, the girls straightening up as Goff stood at attention. Ozpin just chuckled before waving them off. "There is no need for that Mr. Ognen." Ruby took a step forward. "But headmaster, where is he going to sleep? Any why is he staying with us?" Ozpin gave Goff a small smirk. "He'll just have to sleep on the floor I suppose." They could all hear Goff snort under his helmet as Ozpin turned to Ruby. "He is staying with you for reasons I want, but sadly can't tell you about, you four will have to ask him yourselves." They all turned to Goff, who just shrugged his shoulders, and before anymore questions could be asked, Ozpin was walking back out the dorm door, leaving them with a few words. "You four will need to take care of this boy." Leaving more questions as they turned to Goff. Yang stepping up to the plate so-to-speak.

"Okay...so what's it Ozpin is talking about?" They could all hear him sigh as he took off his helmet, surprised by his rather young and defined face having (Currently) such a withered look as he sat on one of the rather ramshackle bunk beds. "If you want a long story short, this morning me and a friend of mine crashed in the forest a little ways from here..." He paused for a moment before pulling out Johnson's Cog Tags, a sullen look going over his face. "He didn't make it." The four instantly felt sorry for him, Ruby, being the innocent smol child she is, had tears in her eyes almost immediately. Yang looked down at her feet in silence, knowing a joke or pun would be _very_ inappropriate (for once). Weiss was holding a hand over her mouth and silent. And Blake had shook her head, trying to erase the thought of hard times.

"Hey now, don't get so sad girls, it's just...something people have to get used to. Trust me, i'll be fine." They shared a look as he was putting his helmet back on before Blake spoke up. "Well, if you every decide otherwise, we'll be here for you to talk to." He gave her a slightly surprised look from under his helmet, looking at the others, who nodded as if agreeing with what Blake had said, causing the Gear to scratch the back of his helmet.

"Honestly I didn't expect Ozpin to lock me in here with four pretty girls, it's almost as if he's implying _something..._ " He trailed off, leaving the girls to think on his little joke for a second, Yang just got a wide smile as she chuckled, Blake's face was a little red as she looked away, going to her bed to read a book, Weiss looked a little indignant, but blushed nonetheless as she turned around to do school work, and even though Ruby was too innocent to understand what he was implying, she still had a smol blush from being called pretty as she hopped onto her bed before turning over to go to sleep.

Things had eventually calmed down as they accepted the soldier that was now sleeping in the corner of their room as they followed his example and went to sleep, preparing for their next day, and what it would be like living with this new guest.

* * *

 **(A/N: Did you honestly think it was going to end so quickly? You plebeians.)**

Goff woke with a start when he heard something crash, jumping to his feet as he grabbed his pistol and started to aim it around the room, quickly relaxing and putting it away when he realized it was just Ruby falling off her bed, somehow only waking her and Goff up, she had a sheepish look on her face as she looked over to her new armored roommate helping her up off the floor. "You alright Ruby?" His voice was surprisingly quiet through the speakers of the helmet, but Ruby was more focused on the fact of how he looked like a hero from one her old books as her sleepy mind made her hug him like he was some kind of idol, instantly falling asleep and leaving Goff in a state of confusion, desperately trying to understand what was happening as he decided to walk over to Blake to get some help, but realized she was _apparently_ already awake and seemed to be enjoying the sight of her child leader hanging off their new resident soldier, stifling a giggle as she saw him struggle with what to do.

"Blake...help me." She'd shake her head, causing him to slump his shoulders as he tried and subsequently failed to detach the child from him before he gave up and went about cleaning his weapons out, the dreary Ruby watching with slight interest through the mist of sleep.

* * *

He was disturbed in his cleaning ritual when he was tapped on the shoulder, turning to find a wild Yang going slightly defensive over her baby sister. "What are you doing with Ruby." It was more a demand than a question as Goff, who had taken his helmet off, gave her a baffled look. "What do you mean? I helped her up after she fell out of her bed in the middle of the night, and she started clinging to me like I was a stuffed toy, i'm as unsure about this as you are." She seemed to believe him as she calmed slightly before attempting to remove her sister from the soldier, finally managing to pry her off of him, waking her up in the process, making her let out a cute yawn as she looked around quizzically. "Why am I out of bed Yang?"

He older sister got a slightly sadistic grin as she decided to tease her sis. "Oh nothing, you were just hanging on our little soldier boy over there, tell me sis, you already getting a crush on him?" Ruby's face instantly turned a shade of deep red as she looked over to Goff, who had a much less noticeable blush as he acted all innocent and went back to cleaning his gun and machete. "Y-YANG! DON'T EMBARRASS ME!" They heard Goff grunt in agreement as Yang kept her evil smile. "C'mon sis, all girls like a nice hunk in their lives, I even saw Blakey over there eyeing him up." Blake would hide her face behind her book as Goff put on his helmet to hide the look on his face as he looked over to Blake, who made contact with his visors before looking back into the book, refusing to keep "eye" contact.

Yang decided she had done enough as she walked into the bathroom, leaving the three in uncomfortable silence, Ruby hiding under her bed sheets like the child she was, Blake staying behind her book, and Goff hiding behind his helmet before he walked over to Weiss's bed under Ruby's, and preceded to yoink the sheets off of her. She almost immediately woke up and looked to Goff, gaining a pissy look as she stood up. "What is the meaning of this!?" She got poked in the forehead by Goff, huffing a little more as she locked eyes with his through the visors.

"Everyone else is up, that mean you get up, no special treatment." She noticed the strange note in his voice, as well as being able to see Blake's slightly red face from behind her book, and noticing how Ruby was curled up in a ball under her sheets, gaining a confused look as she slowly got curious. "What...happened while I was asleep."

Her response was a immediate "NOTHING!" from everyone, Blake's being more calm and collected, Goff just sounding really embarrassed, if not slightly shrill, and Ruby all but screeched it, shutting the heiress down as she only had more questions.

* * *

After that little fiasco, all of them (Except for Goff) did their morning routine and dressed for class, them putting a few pillow casings over Goff's head just to make sure he wouldn't try to peep, He of course didn't put up a fight and just sat there with his legs crossed until they pulled them back off. And were now walking down the halls to the first class of the day while dragging Goff along before an announcement came on over the speakers.

"All students, report to the auditorium for a special announcement, that is all." As soon as the speakers cut off they five looked at eachother with confusion before shrugging and guiding Goff to the auditorium.

Once they got there, a majority of the students were already present, thankfully there was enough room next to their friends in another team they told Goff was called team "JNPR", and made their way over before realizing there wasn't room for Goff, so he just stood there, gaining more and more looks from the gathered students, especially team JNPR as time went on before Ozpin finally made his way onto the stage.

"As you all seemed to have discovered, we have a new face in the room, he is a soldier that was found at a crash site in the emerald forest, we plucked him out of the wreckage and he will be staying here for a while. Miss Goodwitch and I have discussed it, and, based off of his training, will act as a security guard and hall monitor while he is here, he will also be sent with first year teams to provide support and guidance on more dangerous, and there for stressful missions you may not be able to handle without someone to rally you. He will also accompany second year teams if the need for a extra set of hands is needed. As well as a teacher's assistant and student." A round of silence greeted his words, everyone looking to the now uneasy soldier as Ozpin beckoned him to the stage. Once he was up there he was finally properly introduced. "It is my pleasure to introduce our newest student and faculty member, Goff Ognen." More silence, then a eventual round of applause from Team RWBY, them from JNPR, most of the students looking a little jealous, but nodding in acknowledgement nonetheless.

Then came the curve ball for Goff. "If anyone doubts Mr. Ognen's fighting capability, we have a recording showcasing what he can do." A large screen above Ozpin flickered to life, showing the scene from the forest earlier yesterday morning, of Goff emerging from the wreckage of the King Raven and proceeding to shoot down beowolfs that came from out of view of the camera, most every shot either being lethal head shots or crippling ones, after about a minute of this it was at the point where Ozpin and Glynda had arrived just as Goff did a suicidal charge into the back of beowolfs, screaming profanities and swinging and slashing with his sword while bashing whenever possible with his pistol, the video ended along with the massacre, showing Goff stomping a beowolf's head in before the feed ended.

* * *

Team RWBY, like most others in the auditorium, were at least _slightly_ slack jawed after watching that, it was absolute brutality that Goff had used, much different from the finesse most hunters and huntresses use, and to say team RWBY was shocked was a bit of an understatement. This was the ever so slightly timid boy that was sleeping in their room just last night? He really didn't seem like the one to fight so fiercely in close combat, they were just at a loss for words at the sheer epicness they had witnessed on screen.

Then the room was filled with roaring applause from the first year, second year, and even some of the third year teams, cheering on the soldier on stage for his badassery and fearlessness, even some of the fourth years were impressed by it, unbeknownst to everyone aside from team RWBY, who could tell when shit was up, that Goff was slightly shrinking under the praise, even Ozpin went along with it and clapped him on the shoulder before turning back to address the students.

"I hope all of you will welcome Mr. Ognen as an edition to our school, I trust you will all get to know him and learn to respect him, and in return get that respect back. This convocation is over students, you all have ten minutes to get to your second period classes." He smirked as every student's eyes nearly popped out of their skulls before they rushed to get their things ready and get to class before he turned to Goff. "I know you might be angry Goff, but i'm just doing what I think is best, oh, and tell team RWBY they are excused for the day." Goff just nodded and ran off after the four, trying to catch them before they made it to their class, leaving Ozpin to smile despite the situation. "I knew I made the right when I put you with those four Goff."

 **How's it going you chuckle fucks, long time no see, I finally got around to this and I honestly hope you like it, but i have to pop the question, will you marr-Nah, wrong question you utter dip.**

 **What I am talking about is ships, I have a poll on my profile that explains everything you need to do, it was kind of hastily made so don;t blame me, just follow the directions and you should be fine.**

 **Darkwraith out, see ya!**


	3. Is it just fiction?

**So, more TGTKT anyone?  
**

 **I know it's been gone for a long while since I existed, but I've been buckling down on things here at my home, sorry guys.**

 **But i'm very happy this story gets the bit of appreciation it does.**

 **Btw, this continues almost right after last chapter.**

 **Just some character stuffs for the most part**

 **Let's get started.**

* * *

After Goff had told them they had they day off thanks to their wonderful Headmaster, the RBY of RWBY decided to go out to the city to shop, get food, and in general take a break mid school week, leaving Goff and Weiss in the dorm.

As for how it was going so far, Weiss was genuinely worried about Goff, as soon as the other three left he slumped over in the corner and fell asleep, normally she'd be fine with having a little extra study time without her team to bother her, but she was worried about him, he'd been sleeping at any chance he had, wasting most of the day away. So she decided to go do something about her lazy friend.  
She walked over to the sleeping soldier and poked him in his arm, making him snort in his sleep, she did it a few more times but with less and less effect of him, so she stuck her hand out further and gently squeezed his bicep, making this almost like a study as well as trying to wake him, she felt the muscle growth that was beyond what it should be in a boy so young, but then again he had went through military training hadn't he? She wanted to see if this was true for the rest of him and went to feel his chest before she mentally slapped herself, she needed to focus on waking him up, not feeling him up. But as she shook him he reached up in a groggy, sleepy haze and pulled her down into a hug that pressed her against him, now this wouldn't normally be a problem, but it was the fact he had taken off his chest plate and she was pressed against his pecs while being held in his arms. She didn't know whether to die from the amount of blood that rushed straight to her normally pale white face, or because of how tired she felt, to give in and snuggle into the extremely warm meat pillow that was Goff's chest.

But while she was busy struggling with decisions, Goff had slowly started to wake up, feeling something rubbing against his chest through his shirt, though he still had his helmet on solely to prevent what Blake told him what might be "Yang enduced wake-up concussions". He tilted his head down to see the pale heiress with her bright red face rubbing on his chest. Mixed emotion all around and for everyone am I right?

He honestly had no idea what to do, on one hand; this felt nice and she was slightly cold so he woke up even faster, and it'd also been a long time since he just got to relax with another person, but on the other hand: Ruby, Blake, and Yang could walk in and start assuming things, though they weren't likely to come back anytime soon. She could also just end up moving away and that's just wasted potential isn't it?  
So he decided on what he'd do, and he had no idea what trouble he might get into for messing with her, but damn the consequences!

He slowly moved his hands down to her waist at such a slow pace she didn't even realize it while she was still struggling with what she wanted to do before he grabbed her sides, making her squeak in a way that was just so funny when you realized it was coming from the high and mighty Weiss Schnee, and spun her around so her back was pressing against his chest while crossing his arms in front of her stomach and keeping her in place as she snapped her head up to look at him, speaking in a shrill tone. "W-What are you doing!?" He chuckled as he booped her forehead with the chin of his helmet, making her rub her head as he moved one arm to reach up and take it off, looking down at her with a wide grin and mirth in his features. "Just saying good morning Schnee, i'm in a good mood after what little sleep I got. Why not spread it around?" He smiled as he watched her look turn agitated more than embarrassed before she tried to move his arms but failed miserably as he didn't even budge so she did the one the one thing that does work and slapped him, not hard enough to hurt, but hard enough to stun him enough to get out of his arms, scrambling to her feet before turning around on him.

"I can't believe the nerve! What makes you think you can just grab me like that?!" He gave a look that spoke the words of 'You're joking right?' While he stood up and poked her in the chest **(Missing anything that might get him slapped again)**. "The fact that you were too busy feeling me up." The heiress's face managed to get even more pissed and embarrassed looking. "I-I did not, you grabbed me in your sleep and pulled me into a crushing hug, it was your fault that happened!" He gave her a deadpan stare. "I literally felt you molest my arm Weiss." She turned into a stuttering, indignant mess instantly, causing Goff to roll his eyes and grab her by the shoulders and lift her up, making her squirm and yell for him to put her down.

He ignored her until they got to Blake's bed and sat her on the edge of before sitting down by her. "Hey, Weiss, listen to me, it's alright. I'm not mad at you and there ain't a reason to be so embarrassed, I just need you to tell me if you did what you did out of impulse, or something else." Somehow he had calmed her down as she took a deep breath and let it out before stopping for a second and looking up at him.  
"What do you mean when you say 'Out of impulse or something else?'" He face palmed before shaking his head. "I mean, _Weiss._ Did you feel up my arm because you just wanted to wake me up? Or did you do it because you just wanted to feel my awesome biceps?" He wiggled his eyebrows like a dork as she crossed her arms and grumbled.

"Fine, fine. I won't press it Weiss, just collect your thoughts and such. I'm going to go grab a bite, you want anything?" He heard her mutter the word "Burger and fries" and nothing else as he walked out the door and down the way to the cafeteria, leaving the steaming heiress to cool down from her volatile state.

* * *

Goff was arguing with himself as he went down the hall. Wondering if he was assuming to much about her, like really, he's just some randy random soldier boy who showed up a few days ago, she probably just grabbed his arm to wake him up and he put her in a vastly uncomfortable situation. Who's to really know when it comes to women?

But while he was in his thoughts he came across a sight he had originally shrugged off as sleep deprived hallucinations when he had first gotten to the school, but in front of him was a girl with bunny ears, and they were real. How did he know this? By the fact that some beefy looking man-child was pulling on them, and out in the middle of the hallway! He was about to give boy the most righteous beating he had ever got.

He had his back to Goff, so the soldier slipped up behind him, getting close and at enough of an angle to cast his shadow over both of them, making the bunny girl cower more so than she was already as the boy turned around, looking up at Goff with a ugly sneer. "Just what the hell do you think you're trying to interrupt, kid."

Goff's face twitched a little as he grabbed the boy the the throat a lifted him up off the ground. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't past you all across these walls! Sittin' here all big and bad picking on a girl!" The two looked like they were going to immediately start fighting, but were stopped short when the tall and absolutely terrifying form of Ms. Goodwitch walked around the corner, spotting the two boys and the scared bunny girl as she stormed over with fire in her normally calm-ish eyes.

Goff dropped the boy he was basically strangling onto the ground and stood at attention while inwardly cussing so much it would have made his drill sergeant back home blush out of embarrassment as Glynda stood right in front of him with her arms crossed. "Just what do you think you are doing to this student." It was more of a demand than a question. Goff hated to admit it, but this woman being this calm was scarier than the Locust queen on her period, he was about to respond before the bunny eared girl stood up and spoke in a timid voice. "M-Ms. Goodwitch, p-please don't blame it on him. I-It was Cardin, he was bullying me and Goff stopped him." Glynda's gaze softened before she looked to the boy named Cardin, her eyes re-hardening to such an extent that it was outright unnerving. "Thank you Ms. Scarlatina. Mr. Winchester, if you would follow me to the Headmaster's office." Cardin's face blanched a little before he hung his head and followed her, Goff kept his eyes on them until they rounded the corner before turning to the girl. Noticing she was trying to pick up all of her stuff that was splayed onto the ground.

"Here, let me help you with that." He walked over and picked up her stuff, looking down at her. "So, what's your name?" She balked a little from the small amount of attention she was getting from Goff, just like she does when she gets it from anyone. "V-Velvet..." He saw her cave in on herself, and thought it was adorable in a weird way, and rubbed one of her ears a little, making her flinch at first before slowly starting to enjoy the feeling of someone being caring and gentle with the her ear as she made some weird purring noise.  
"Well Velvet, I think you should stop being a cute little bunny for a bit and get your ass to class. I'm a staff member at this school, remember?" He spoke in a extremely smug and happy tone, letting her know he wasn't being serious. But that didn't keep her from saying her goodbye and very quickly taking her stuff before rushing off to class while they waved bye to each other.

* * *

He was finally able to make it to the cafeteria, not getting interrupted anymore on his way and finding directions from a extremely happy and bubbly girl who had introduced herself as Nora as she dragged him to the cafeteria.

"Uh, is it really necessary for you to sprint in the hall? Not like were living on borrowed time or something." Nora just nodded her head vigorously as she burst through the cafeteria doors. Gaining a few stray glances from some of the students as she brought him over and handed him a lunch tray. Goff just shrugged and smiled at her hyper activeness as he got himself a burger and fires for himself and for Weiss.  
He was about to walk out and back to team RWBY's dorm when Nora called him over to a table that was with three other people he assumed was her team, he has some time so he might as well right? He walked over and sat by a scraggly looking Blond haired boy who looked like he was somewhat uncomfortable with Goff's presence, looking at Nora along with the rest of his team. "U-uh, Nora? Why did you bring him here?" Goff frowned at what he had said, and they boy noticed. Immediately putting his hands up as if he was going to have to defend himself.

"Uh, sorry, heh...I didn't mean to insult you sir." Goff waved it off casually.  
"Think nothing of it, you said the wrong thing. It happens to everyone" The boy didn't seem convinced as Goff looked to the other two he didn't know. "So, Nora already introduced herself, would you kindly do the same?" The other two teens at the table were a tall red-headed girl that introduced herself as Pyrrha Nikos, some kind of champion lady, seems nice enough. And the other boy, looked kinda asian with black hair that had a strange looking pink strip in it, said he was called Lie Ren but to just call him Ren, quiet was good for a change. Goff turned and looked at the blond boy who was still struggling to think of what to say before Nora slapped him on the back so hard it had to hurt as he yelped a little. "I-i'm Jaune Arc, nice to meet you teach, heh." Seems like a awkward seal of a boy, floundering around, but that's actually pretty funny so he's fine.

Goff looked to each of them. "So kiddos, how's it been going for your team?" The four of them looked a tiny bit surprised, Pyrrha speaking up. "You knew we were a team?" Goff shrugged like 'Uh..yeah'  
"Of course I did, you all seem to know eachother well enough, and besides, Ozpin gave me a list of all the teams on the scroll he gave me." They seemed to accept his answer and were about to tell him how it was as a team before he abruptly stood up. Nora tilted her head like a damn puppy. "Where are you going Goff?" He picked up the spare tray and started walking away. "Sorry, gotta go, taking the whiney snow princess some food." The four looked to eachother with curious expressions before collectively shrugging and going back to whatever they had been discussing when Nora brought him over.

* * *

Goff opened the door to the RWBY dorm to see Weiss laying in her bed, stretching as he walked in and sitting up with a small scowl. "What took you so long?" He looked the tiniest bit triggered.  
"I took so long because I stopped some innocent rabbit girl from being bullied by a prick-cicle, then got dragged around by a girl named Nora and met her team." Weiss' face changed quite a bit at what he had said. "You stopped Velvet from being bullied? Wow, that's...actually decent of you" Goff had a blank face as he blinked a few times. "I find your lack of faith disturbing Weiss." **(kek)** She grumbled slightly as he handed her the food he got for her, as Goff did his best impression of her. _"Thanks Goff, I would have gone hungry if it wasn't for you Goff"_ If she thought he had a natural shit-eating grin before, this was transcendent levels of douche-bag.

After sitting in silence for a few minutes while Weiss ate, she decided to ask the question that had burned it's way into her conscience.  
"Goff?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Why do you sleep all the time?"  
"...Cause it's better than staying awake."  
"Why is it better than staying awake?"  
"Because Weiss, it makes me think about him."  
"Who?" She started to get a little worried, wondering if he had went crazy before he pulled out the pair of cog shaped dog-tags, going slightly pale as she remembered what Ms. Goofwitch had said about another soldier not surviving the crash. "Goff...what was his name?"

The soldier looked over at Weiss before throwing her the Cog-Tags. She picked them up and read off the name "Johnson Rigger" off the tags.  
"We called him Joan, it was his nickname since me and him were in training after he stumbled over his words and said Joanson instead of johnson, never let him live it down. Honestly, he reminds me of that blond boy in team JNPR." He had picked up his helmet and was staring into the lenses as his features drooped.

Weiss noticed this and shook him gently by the shoulder, causing him to shake his head, bringing himself out of his stupor. "Are you alright Goff?" He nodded his head slowly. "Yeah, I am Weiss, just remembering better days." She moved over and sat by him, making him look over to her. Somehow looking like he hadn't slept in days as he grabbed on to her arm and rested his head on hers as he almost immediately fell asleep. Leaving her alone to either stay awake and do nothing because she was held in place by a death grip, or she could sleep with him. And she could've sworn that sounded a lot better in her head.

* * *

Eventually Blake, Ruby, and Yang made it back to the dorm to see the two resting on eachother, deciding to leave them alone purely based on the desperate look they saw on the soldier face while he was asleep and that he looked like he was crushing her arm in an iron grip as they quietly went about doing their routine, making sure not to disturb the two. But each of them felt a slight stab of jealousy they didn't quite understand.

* * *

 **There, the seeds have been sown, jealousy from the other three as it was Weiss' turn to get time with Goff, but I haven't turned a blind eye guys. I've read the pole, it will be a harem with team RWBY. Small victory's my friends, i'll see you all in a bit.**

 **I'm hurtin' a bit for you that just wanted him with Blake, and unless I get a large number of reviews asking for me to put the poll back up, it'll stay harem, sorry guys.**

 **Bye-bye!**


End file.
